


Together

by HisMissHarley13



Series: Decisions with Kozik [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisMissHarley13/pseuds/HisMissHarley13
Summary: You were waiting for Kozik to return from a run





	Together

You hadn’t been a ‘crow-eater’ per-se, you had just gone to a party with your friend Dana one night at Samcro.  You had gotten particularly friendly with a tall, blonde guy named Herman Kozik.  You hooked up that night, leaving the following morning a very satisfied woman.  The next party, he was there and you hooked up again.  It became a semi-regular thing.  If Kozik was in town, he’d call to your place, or you’d meet him at the club house.

Today? Today was different.  You’d been seeing Kozik for a few months now and he was due to come back to Charming today.  You headed to the clubhouse to meet Dana.

“Ready for some fun tonight, (Y/N)?” Dana asked, winking at you as she stocked the fridge.  You looked at her solemnly, causing her easy smile to falter as she read your expression.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” she came out from behind the bar to grasp your arm in concern.  Tears pricked your eyes as you looked at your friend,

“I’m late,” you whispered.  A look of confusion crossed her face for an instant,

“Don’t be silly, they’re not due in til later,”

No, Dana, I’m late,” you emphasised the last point.

“Wh-oh! Shit! Honey, are you?”

“I don’t know,” you held up the boxes for the pregnancy tests, “I’ve not been able to bring myself to find out,”

Dana pulled you into a hug, before propelling you to the bathroom, locking the door behind you both,

“You gotta,” she ordered simply, folding her arms and blocking your exit.

***

Kozik walked into the club, all smiles and eager to see his favourite girl.  He caught Dana in a one-armed hug,

“She not here yet?” he asked with a slight frown.  She nodded, gesturing towards the dorms,

“In your usual room, I think…Kozik?” Dana stopped him briefly, “I don’t think she’s doing too good,” he was slightly concerned at this warning and rushed down the hall.

When he entered the room, the sight he was met with was not exactly the greeting he had planned.

You were sat cross legged on the bed, wearing leggings, and an overly large hoody, hood up and sleeves down over your hands.  Your eyes were fixed on your fingertips and you were completely motionless.  Kozik came straight over to you and put his arm around you,

“What’s bothering you, little lady?” he nudged you gently, leaning his head down to look at your face.  He sank to his knees in front of you as he saw the evidence of your earlier crying.  He grasped at your hands, dislodging the little white test from your grip.  He picked it up, noting with horror the two strong blue lines and his face fell.  He stood and raked a hand through his hair as he paced,

“How long?” he demanded sharply, “Were you going to tell me? Is it even mine?”

Kozik got more angry as you failed to respond,

“Damnit, (Y/N), don’t you have anything to say?  What the fuck are we gonna do?” he dropped to his knees again and grabbed hold of your shoulders harshly, shaking your body as he shouted at you,

“(Y/N) for fuck’s sake! Yell, scream, cry, please, just say something, anything!” Tears began to well up in his eyes as he pleaded, “baby, talk to me,” he choked the last word, “please,”

You lifted your unblinking eyes to his shining blue ones warily.  He placed a hand on your cheek as your lip started to tremble.

“I’m-so-sorry,” you sobbed, wailing into his chest as he pulled you to him.

“Oh, sweetheart! (Y/N) baby, it’s on both of us,” he assured, cuddling you close.

“What are we gonna do?” you whimpered,

“I dunno,” he confessed, “but whatever it is, we will do it together, okay?”


End file.
